Thunder
by Breatheforlove
Summary: Tayley One Shot. I got bored, and I'm not too good at one shots, so yeah, here it is.


"Hayles, you can't sleep here."

"But your bed is sooooo comfortable."

"But it's my bed."

"Pleaaaaaase?"

"…No." Soon, I was on the floor, pushed off by Taylor who now is sprawled out on the bed. The fall didn't hurt, since his floor is pretty much right below the bed, but I acted like it hurt. Taylor just rolled his eyes and sprawled out more.

I couldn't tell the time, but it must be close to 11:30. I got here at ten, and we just finished watching "Saw IV" (Taylor pretty much buried his face into my shoulder the entire time.) I'm here because, well, hanging with the guys almost every night has become a tradition because I feel lonely at my house. And lately, it's been with Taylor.

I've slept over Jeremy's house plenty of times, but Kat's been around lately, so it's awkward. I don't hate Kat at all, she's actually one of my closest friends. But since my rough break-up with Chad about eight months ago, I've been awkward around couples. So now, I'm at Taylor's, on his hardwood floor in fake pain.

I shot up from the floor, and looked at Taylor. He had his eyes closed, and was "sleeping", even though he was probably pretending to be sleeping to piss me off. Since I had nothing to do, I just kind of looked him over.

The Taylor I knew for years was a scrawny, afro-loving kid with braces in the beginning who loved eating and had little to no muscles. But lately, he's been looking…good, I have to say. Really good.

He's kept his hair short for about two years now, and it suits him well, even though I loved calling him "Poodle." He's also been working out more, but by working out it means that he usually lifts weights for around five minutes and then goes to get something to eat. But he does work out, you can tell it's paying off, because he's got muscles. Not gigantic ones, but he's been looking more buff lately.

Part of me feels weird talking about Taylor as "cute" or "looking good." I've always thought he was adorable, but it's been kind of a different adorable lately. But part of me, the bigger part, feels right, like I should call Taylor all these cute names. It's odd.

Taylor must've sensed me practically staring, so he opened an eye and raised an eyebrow. "How's the pain going?" he said with a smirk.

"You're a jerk."

"But you love me and my jerkish ways." He then decided to throw a pillow at me, which hit me in the face and almost knocked me over.

"Hmph." I turned out around with my arms folded, acting mad.

"Awwww, is Hayles upset? I'm sowwy." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Very funny, T, very funny."

I turned around and he was looking at me. "Well, what do we do now? I didn't exactly enjoy Saw."

I looked out the window. "How about we go outside?"

"It's storming out, Hayles."On cue, a lightning bolt flashed near his window, making me jump and him laugh.

"We can hide out under a tree or something."

He gave me one of those "are-you-kidding-me-right-now" looks. Well, out of the two of us, he was the brains, and I was the "look pretty" one.

"I meant porch. We can sit in the chairs. Duh."

"Fine." He slid his legs over the bed and jumped out. "Come on, I don't want little Hayley to get lost in my big house." He said while reaching out his hand to me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. We walked down the stairs, and I could feel my cheeks getting flush. It's that feeling again. I know I probably shouldn't feel like this, but I can't help it.

We walked outside, and we sat in chairs next to each other. It was pouring out, the rain coming over the side of the porch, trickling onto the bars of the porch. The rumble of the thunder could still be heard and was still very loud. I felt like jumping at some points, but I restrained myself. Truth is, I've never liked thunderstorms, but Taylor is interested in them, so why not.

"Now why are you out here with me during a _thunderstorm_?" He asked.

"Thunderstorms aren't so bad."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm, I thought you'd be under my bed by now, cowering in fear." He said while chuckling. I slapped his arm, and he flinched, while I giggled.

Taylor was staring out at his front lawn, and I was staring at him again, without him noticing. You know, after my break up with Chad, I've been embracing the single life. I've hung out with family, Taylor and Jeremy, Dakotah, all of them since the breakup to get my mind off it. I was content with being single.

Lately, though, I've been yearning for something more. And that something could be right in front of me.

Taylor turned around, probably sensing my staring yet again. We were practically staring at each other, and I felt a bit shy with his big brown eyes staring into mine. Finally, I decided to dive into the question he and I usually avoid.

"So….do you like anybody?"

"Well isn't that random."

"Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to ask my best friend random questions. Back to the subject, do you?"

He started fiddling with his fingers. "Well, yeah, I guess. But I know she's not really interested."

"Aww, T has a crush." I said, but I was kind of surprised he actually answered this time.

"Not funny." He said while looking down.

"Why don't you think she's interested?"

"Well, she had a boyfriend before but the guy was an asshole and broke her heart. I'm afraid the same thing will happen again."

"Taylor, you're far from a heartbreaker."

"I know, but she's so fragile and I'm just afraid."

"Is that the only thing keeping you back?"

"I guess."

I wanted to help Taylor, but part of me wanted to scream "LIKE ME INSTEAD!" Of course, I held that back.

"Well, go for her. You can't sit around, waiting, while she could be out there getting with a guy soon."

He chuckled, still fiddling his fingers. "Yeah, I doubt she's doing that."

"Hey, you never know."

"Actually, I'm sure she's not doing that."

"Oh," I said, putting my hands up. "I forgot Taylor the Great is all knowing and powerful."

He looked up at me, looking like he was about to say something, but stopped. "What?" I said.

"Uh, well, can I ask you something?"

"No." I said jokingly, but he looked sincere. "Aww T, I'm just kidding. Shoot."

"Well, uh, since you've been single for a long time now, do you think you'd be ready for a relationship, say if a guy asked you out?"

I thought for a few seconds. I probably wouldn't say yes to most guys, probably all, but it is a good question. "Yeah, I guess. It has been a long time and I'm pretty sure I'm fine now."

"Well, uh, good then cuz uh…" He said, looking to his side.

"…Uh?"

"Well I've liked you for a really long time." He spit out really fast, with pretty much no breaks. And then, it started pouring out, like he can't stop. "And by a really long time I mean REALLY long time because well yeah a long time and I've been waiting and waiting but I don't wanna make this weird oh god what if you don't like me back then I'm sorry-" He paused for breath. "-I'm sorry Hayles I don't wanna make this awkward if you don't like me it's cool I had to get this off my chest because it's true and yeah." He said, finally stopping, out of breath.

I looked at him in disbelief. Holy shit, I didn't think he was talking about ME. Taylor's had crushes on girls on the past, but I didn't think I'd eventually be one of them. Jeremy teased me about Taylor liking me before, but I never believed it, partly because I was with either Josh or Chad. But now…I can't believe it happened.

Before I could say anything, my body must've read my mind because in a swift moment, I leaned over the space between our chairs and kissed him. Kind of hard, too, but not desperate-hard. And to my surprise, he kissed me back, as hard. And it felt great.

The thunder made me jump out of the kiss, and I giggled while Taylor had a look of shock and surprise on his face, like he just found it he's the father of some ten year old in Brazil.

"Hmm, I didn't know I was that good." I said, smirking. He chucked back. "I didn't think it was THAT good..." He said. I looked at him with fake annoyed-ness.

"…But I guess I'll have to find out again." He said, kissing me again, with as much passion as he did before. Damn, he was good.

"Ah, I guess I was wrong." He said, while leaning back in his chair and I was giggling.

We probably talked for a good two hours out there. We talked about everything, what exactly this was and what we should do. We decided that we should try this out, us being well…together, and see how it works out.

The thunder would make me jump at points, and Taylor would just laugh and rub my arm, comforting me. Finally, we got up, his arm slung around my shoulder and my head on his chest, and walked inside.

I've slept in Taylor's bed before, but this time, like everything now, was different. He gave me this big bear hug before falling asleep, snoring away.

And now, for the first time in a while, I felt comfortable. I felt right. And I fell asleep to the now low rumble of the thunder, excited about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
